


From Dark to Light

by nightfire2017



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Leia Organa, BAMF Reader, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Coruscant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Han Solo Lives, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader-Insert, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hey my lovelies, hope all is well!!! I leave you with a new poe dameron/reader fic that's been a week in the making... Hope you enjoy it!!! This takes place some time after That Smile, but can be read as a stand alone.





	From Dark to Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948110) by [nightfire2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017). 



> Imagine reader ending in medbay after a mission gone wrong and finds herself dealing with the aftermath of it all... As always, feedback is welcome!!! Hope you enjoy it, my loves!!! All mistakes you see are mine... ;)

Everything was quiet, too quiet. The base was abuzz with small talk coming from the pilots in the hanger bay, murmuring about the recent mission and how it went horribly wrong, resulting in the injuries on one of their own: you.

You were in intensive care at the medbay at D’Qar, in the Resistance Base, recovering from the injuries you’d sustained at Coruscant from the mission gone wrong…

_Flashback:_

_It was a fairly simple extraction mission until you and part of the fleet you were with got ambushed by enemy forces, resulting in a massive fight, but luckily the fleet did major damage on their advances, but you weren’t so lucky when one of the shooters released a blind light grenade, making you fly across the platform you were on, almost falling off the edge when you got pulled up by one of the pilots you were with, running towards the ship you’d all come in and take off into hyperdrive, going back home when you fall onto the floor in the ship, grabbing your side only to find a huge gash bleeding profusely, squeaking in pain before your vision starts to blur, the shouts of panic being muted before you slowly start fading away from reality…_

_\--End of flashback—_

You don’t have any recollection from when you guys landed, barely feeling when you got laid on the gurney to go into emergency surgery for the gash on your side, not hearing General Organa demand an explanation for what happened or the way a certain commander started to freak out when he found out what happened to you, staying close by to the medbay for when you got out of surgery.

You felt a strong yet caring grip on your hand, rubbing your knuckles which caused you to slowly wake up only to be confronted with darkness and feeling a gauze wrapped around your eyes.

You knew that you had some bruises, due to the rough landing from the grenade, but what you hadn’t counted on was receiving the shock that you couldn’t see anything.

You quickly figured that because you were the closest to the blast, and it being a blinding light grenade, it had affected your eyesight, temporarily blinding you and leaving you shaken up.

You return the grip on your hand, shaking slightly trying to calm yourself down when he spoke.

“Hey, hey, hey. Shh, it’s okay, sunlight, you’re safe now”, Poe told you, reassuring you in comforting voice, instantly calming you.

“Moonbeam?! Poe, what’s going on? What happened?”, you ask him in a shaky voice and he tells you to relax when Kalonia speaks up, entering the room the moment you woke up.

“Relax, Y/N. Do you know where you are?” “I’m at medbay at D’Qar planet in the Resistance Base, Kalonia. What happened to me?” “Ok, Lieutenant. Calm down, you need to be as relaxed as possible if you want to get better, alright?”, you both go back and forth while you keep badgering her about the gauze around your eyes, feeling Poe tense up and gripping your hand even harder, when suddenly, everything that happened earlier came flooding back to you, including the shouts of panic, the fight, the sound  and the flashing light of the grenade when you went flying off, making you start to tremble and start breathing heavily, prompting Poe to get in the medbay bed you were on and holding you against his chest as you start to cry in understanding of the situation, relief that you were back home in his arms yet also in fear, not knowing if you’d ever take to the skies again or even be of any help to the Resistance when you fall asleep in his arms, letting sleep pull you into its siren song…

You woke up the next day, still unable to see but you felt a warm body next to you, smiling immediately when you feel Poe’s arm wrapped around your waist, holding you close to him when he stirs beside you, his beautiful brown eyes fluttering awake to look at you, and he sighs, knowing that for now, you aren’t able to see him the way you want too.

“G’morning, beautiful. How are you?”, he says in his absolutely damned sexy morning voice, just rough and deep, laden with sleep, making your breath hitch slightly, feeling a slight blush paint your cheeks.

“Much better now that I’m with you”, you say cheekily, getting a laugh out of him as you imagine what his face probably looks like right now, prompting some tears to catch on the gauze, but as if he knew what was going through your head, he takes your hands and laces them with his own, knowing that the intimate touch grounds you in a way, bringing you back to reality.

“I know. You’re probably thinking about everything that’s led to this right now, Y/N. Don’t worry about it, it’ll pass sweetheart, trust me” “ _But Poe, what if it never comes back…”_ you ask in hushed tone, afraid that if you say it out loud, it makes it real. 

Poe knows that you referred to your eyesight, the underlying fear in your voice making him hum in understanding while tilting your face to him, putting him face to face with you, kissing you softly, hearing your sigh as you respond to him, wrapping your arms around his neck when you pull back.

“Hey, sweetie. I get it, believe me, better than anybody. But listen to me: we will get through this, together, ok? I love you, Sunlight”, he says to you confidently, prompting a smile on your face, burrowing your face into his shoulder, nuzzling him as you hear him chuckle playfully, lightening up the mood in the room between you.

“I love you too, Moonbeam. As long as we’re together, I know I can get through this somewhat sane”, you say in a sure voice, relishing in the contact you have with him.

You and Poe had a relationship that was so strong, so right and for lack of a better word, so quintessentially hopeful that most people truly rooted for both of you. You’d been best friends for your entire lives, but everything changed one day when he went missing then was thought to be dead only to be found alive and well almost a full year after the whole mess, both of you revealing your true feelings for each other, realizing that you were meant to be together after all this time.

After that, you were truly inseparable yet you were both still focused on your work, but also knowing that together, you were stronger and both better people.

After a few more days in medbay, Kalonia released you, giving you your audible schedule for your rehabilitation routine, Poe alongside you every step of the way. It’s now been 2 weeks since the mission, your eyesight still taking its vacation apparently, but you realized that sulking about it was only going to make you worse, so instead you focused on catching up with other stuff you needed to do, like hear every piece of intel that you had from the last 2 missions that your team had carried out (one of them being a revenge mission for what happened in Coruscant, but you didn’t know that), poring over them looking for even the slightest little detail, BB-8 helping you, archiving your observations on little recorders, handing them to Poe so he could hand it over to Leia, who checked up on you every day, along with Ben and Han, offering you the family support you needed, although never saying it out loud, but then again, you didn’t need to knowing that regardless of what happens, they’ll always be on your side. You knew that at least, you’d be of some help to the Resistance, not letting  your fears consume you.

You just finished listening to the most recent piece of intel when Poe came into your shared room, kissing you on your forehead and you know that he's exhausted from the way he greets you.

He had been sent out on a diplomatic mission over to Naboo over 2 weeks ago for recon, and he hesitated before taking this mission, knowing that he’d have to leave you on your own and you’d just started to accept the situation, making your peace with it.

You both talked about it at length, and you reassured him that you were going to be fine, that R4 would be with you at all times and Leia would check up on you daily, which set him at ease and he accepted, but promising you to come back as soon as he could.

This experience only brought you closer as you realized one night before he left when you both fell into your new routine when all of a sudden, you straddled his waist, settling yourself on his lap as your hands started to explore.

That night was truly one of the most emotional and powerful nights for you both as you mapped out his whole body with your hands, eliciting reactions from him that you never had before and when you started to map out his face, somehow, not being able to see him with your own eyes made you see him with the eyes of your soul, making him even more beautiful and precious to you as you explored him and when you got to his lips, you latched onto them, giving him your approval yet reassurance that everything would be alright, feeling tears stream down his face as you gently wiped them away, smiling at him shyly as you broke the kiss. He wrapped himself around you, vowing that nothing and no one would ever take you away from him before you both fell asleep.

You heard the refresher turn on so you knew he was taking a shower and when the door opened, you felt his arms pick you up as you squealed in joy at having him back home, wrapping your legs around him, kissing his neck and when you got to his lips, gently kissing him there, feeling his relief of being back home with you.

“Hey, sweetheart. Miss me much?” “You know I did, Dameron. How was everything?”, you ask him.

“It went pretty smoothly, actually. Can’t complain much, but honestly I just wanted to be over with it so I could come back home to you”, he says in a serious yet relieved tone, making you smile at him.

You both talked and talked until you both went to sleep, him by your side and your head on his chest…

Then, it happened. Apparently, someone didn’t secure a line of communication and the same enemy forces that left you blind came barging into the base, demanding the immediate surrender of Ben, who’d worked with them before he came back home.

Poe had gotten him away from them, but they started to hurt Poe, his screams ringing throughout the base, making me run towards him.

“STOP IT!!!! Leave him alone, whoever you are”, I shout out, feeling Ben holding me back when I hear the bastards laugh while hearing Poe groan in pain, making hot angry tears stream down my face, the gauze long removed from me.

“Well, color me shocked, the great Lieutenant Y/L/N begging for mercy. Well isn’t this fun?” the leader’s voice says mockingly, making my balls fist up in anger when I hear him kick Poe, hearing his breath catch.

Ben tries to rationalize with them when suddenly everyone takes a gasp, you immediately knowing that he took out a grenade, but no one expected for this to happen.

You gave the signal, and almost immediately several pilots disarmed most of the invaders, making you guys cheer. Nobody messes with your home and people and gets away with it unscathed, but you knew that he still had the grenade at the ready.

Ben falls to the ground after the leader punches him and he's just about to pull the key on Poe when suddenly he gets grazed by a blaster shot, making him turn around and see where it came from only to find that it came from you.

“Take that as a warning, _Jaden_. Put the grenade away or the next time I shoot this blaster, it’s to put a hole in your head. Now leave”, you say, knowing that even though you can’t see, it’s like you know where he is, feeling him walk away, but you know better. So you take the next step, hitting him in the head with the butt of the blaster, pushing him away until he pulls the key to the grenade and throws it close to your feet when you shoot him, killing him. 

“Everybody take cover!!! Run!!!!”you scream out, grabbing the grenade and throwing it far away from the base, but not before it explodes, sending you flying through the air before you slam against a wall, knocking the air out of you.

You can hear Poe calling out for you while the rest of your crew takes him to medbay, Ben going towards you to help you.

And like a light switch, as you slowly opened your eyes at the insistence of his voice, you went from dark to blinding blazing light, focusing on his tell tale black raven hair and brown almost black eyes, and you rub your eyes, believing that your mind’s playing tricks on you.

“Am I dreaming?” “What?” “Am I awake, Ben?” “Yeah, Y/N,N. Why do you ask?”, you go back and forth and you put a hand on his cheek, making sure that it’s real as tears of relief run down your face.

“I never thought I’d be so glad to see your dumb face again, you idiot!!!”, you say cheerfully, Ben realizing what you meant, a smile breaking out.

“Really??!!! You can.. You can see again!!!”, he says twirling you around in his arms while you both laugh.

He takes you to the rest of the crew, sharing the news but being careful to not let  Poe know.

“Take me to him, Ben”, you say grabbing his hand, leading you to medbay as Kalonia and Poe are talking to each other, Poe only having a cut on his upper left brow and a little bruise on his side, but no internal damage done when Ben walks in, you waiting outside.

“Hey, Poe. How ya doin'?” “I’ve been worse, nothing serious though at least. Where’s Y/N, Ben? Is she alright, is she hurt?!”, they go back and forth when you enter the room, making direct eye contact with your boyfriend when you say: “Yes, Moonbeam. I'm perfectly fine, though I think something happened” “What? What’s wrong, sunlight?” “I think the grenade did something else aside from blowing up”, you say with a glow in your eyes and Poe takes notice of how you’re making eye contact with him, and as he pieces together what you just said, the most incredulous grin on his face breaks out as he asks you what you meant, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it from you.

“Are you saying that-” “That’s exactly what I’m saying, babe! I can see your beautiful face again… I can see again, Poe!!!”, you squeal as you run towards him, grabbing his face and kissing him hard, not caring if Ben and Kalonia are in the room or not when he kisses you just as hard, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you flush to him, breaking the kiss while nuzzling your hair, letting our a relieved sigh when you looked up at him, gazing into the eyes you spent so long imagining what they looked like again after all that time.

Kalonia checks you up, saying you’re ready for training again before fully clearing you for active duty to which you duly agree to, much to Poe’s relief yet dismay, knowing that once you’re cleared for active duty, you’ll go back into action along with the rest of your team.

Afterwards, you both make your way to Leia and Han, who are overjoyed at the news and tell you both to rest because as soon as they’re both cleared, Leia needs them for a special mission, to which you happily accept as well as Poe.

You make your way to your shared room, and as you enter the room, Poe turns you around and crushes you to him, holding you tight, the simple gesture speaking volumes for him, knowing that you’re both safe and together again.

You spend the night talking, laughing and reflecting on everything that’s happened in the last 2 months, your hands laced together, never letting go until you both fall into a blissful sleep…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, leave comments below if you wish!!! I'm taking requests, by the way... ;) ;) ;)


End file.
